Although the synthesis of 1,16-dimethyldodecahedrane has been achieved, a successful approach to the parent (CH)20 hydrocarbon will continue to be investigated. A multipronged effort is currently in progress. Work continues as well in the implementation of protocols for stereocontrolled access to azadodecahedrane, pentakaidecahedrane, hexakaidecahedrane, C17-hexaquinane, and related molecules. Quantities of aminododecahedrane will be prepared for antiviral testing as supplies of the hydrocarbon become available.